Undercover Superstars
by Asperana12
Summary: The girls are famous band members, and their parents are also famous. The girls go to Tokyo High School in disguise. What will happen when the RRBZ pop out of nowhere? Third Genre: Drama Inspired by: iDaAzn
**ME: HI GUYS IT'S ME! I hope you like this chapter. :)**

 **Buttercup: Hey! *eating rice cakes***

 **ME: *rolls eyes* Don't let anyone else in, 'kay.**

 **Buttercup: Yeah, IK that already**

 **Butterfly: Asperana_12 omly owns me, the plot, and that idiot, Blaze.**

 **ME: Of course she would enter.**

* * *

 _The announcer went up stage. "Now I welcome you with great pleasure the Powerpuff Girls Z!"_

 _Four amazingly, beautiful teenage girls came on stage._

 _The first is a girl with red hair. Her hair reached her knees and it was tied by a red bow. Her eyes were pink sapphire orbs. She had curvacious body; C-cups, slim arms, an average butt, and very slim. She is the bass leader, her other speciality is the piano. She can also play other instuments. Her voice could make the angels cry of joy. She was wearing a white tank top with pink stripes and a circle with the name Blossom in bold letters, a pink mini skirt that was two inches above her knees, a pink converse with red heart designs on it._

 _The next girl had sun-kissed blonde hair that were tied into 2 pigtails that reached her elbows. Her eyes are aquamarine orbs. She had a model-like body; D-cups, delicate arms, an average butt, and also slim. She was the main guitarist, her other speciality being the violin. She could also play various instruments. Her voice could make angel jealous. She was wearing a sky blue tank top with a circle that had the name Bubbles in bold letters, a blue mini skirt that was 2 inches above her knees, and blue Tommy Hilfiger shoes with dark blue bubble designs on it._

 _The third girl had messy, saven that reached her shoulder. Her eyes are emerald green orbs. She had an athletic body; B-cups, slim but muscular arms, a slightly bigger butt that the other two, and is slim. She is the drummer/rapper, her other speciality being the flute. She could also play other various instruments. Her voice and dance could kill the show. She was wearing a green t-shirt with a circle in thre middle that had the name Buttercup in bold letters, black skinny jeans, and black jordans with green and yellow stars on it._

 _The last girl was a messy brunette. Her hair reached her hips and was tied in a pony tail with a bang on her left side. Her eyes are turquoise orbs. She had a nerdy/ sporty body; A-cups, delicate but muscular arms, very skinny, and a big butt. She played keyboard, xylophone being her next specialty. She could play other instruments as well. She was wearing a turquoise t-shirt with a circle saying Butterfly in bold letters, gray faded off jeans, and black Messi shoes with turquoise butterflies on it._

 _The red-headed spoke, "Thank you all! This was our last song fo-"_

 _The reporter inturrupted, "Don't you worry PPGZ fans. There will be more next summer, and if possible even better. There will still be more songs, albums, and more importantly, more of the PPGZ. Back to you Kyoko."_

* * *

 _The TV shut down._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Little About Us..**

 **One Month Later...**

 **Buttercup's/ Kaoru's P.O.V:**

NO! School is today!

You see its usually there is a bittersweet feeling about going to school and I get it. But for me and my sisters it is just all bitter shit.

See we have been home schooled all of our lives. I liked it that way. I mean we barely got to anything else but we were still you know smart because of our dad. Our mom/super model, Mariko Utonium, and dad/inventor, Kitawaza Utonium, thought it would be okay to go to regular school.

Instead of recievinga warm welcome we got pure cold torture.

Now you may be asking 'But aren't you famous?' Yes we are but we thought would make real freinds and disguised ourselves into nerds and changed our last name. We are now the _Uranium_ sisters. Woo-hoo... (Notice the sarcasm in my tone.)

"KAORU! WAKE YOUR BUTT UP THIS INSTINT!" said my sister Momoko.

"I'M COMING ALREADY! STOP YELLING AT ME WOMEN!" I yelled back.

I had a bandage covering my chest. All of us do this so our chest don't get in the way. Then I wore a green t-shirt with gym shorts and old sneakers. I put a green beanie bag on my head.

I came into the small living room in our mansion. As I supposed the girls were there.

Miyako was in the kitchen, cooking us breakfast and lunch. She was wearing a really big blue sweater that looked like a dress on her and flapped every time she shook her hands. She also wore worn out jeans and blue flats. She is seen as an easy victim in Tokyo High School or THS becuase of her nice personality.

Momoko was in the dining room organizing the table. Our parents work really early. She was wearing a pink sweater with big sleeves and a big skirt with enormous socks and pink flats. She is bullied since she is the oldest of us all.

Kaori was listening to music while helping Momoko. She was wearing an oversized turquoise hoodie, sweatpants, and old sneakers. It gave her the lazy look. She is bullied since she is the smartest out of us all.

I'm bullied because supposily I am a nerdy sports freak.

 _Anyway_ when everyone finished, we started eating our food.

Miyako started trembling. "Hey girls... I'm scared..."

Kaori gave her a noogie, "Hey don't be! Those bullies only do that because they can't terrorize superior people!" Kaori gave her famous goofy, confident smile. Miyako started giggling.

That's our Kaori.

"Girls we have to go. It's time." Momoko said rushing out the door.

I hope we prepared for this year of high school.

* * *

 **ME: Okay so this chapter was also with a prologue and I hope you are okay with that.**

 **And I think maybe you guys are confused with the names.**

 **In school: Momoko, Kaoru, Kaori, and Miyako** _ **Uranium.**_

 **To the world: Blossom, Buttercup, Butterfly, and Bubbles** _ **Utonium.**_

 **Their real names: Momoko, Kaoru, Kaori, and Miyako** _ **Utonium.**_

 **Shoutout to iDaAzn for inspiring this story. Read her story "** **Undercover as Nerds** **" because it is absulutely incredible.**

 **Buttercup and Butterfly: Bye guys, see you next chapter!**

 **ME: Thanks and Peace Out.**


End file.
